I live to make you free
by SakuraChiyo
Summary: USXUK one-shot.    It's the 4th of July again and America forgets his jacket in the Conference Room. He witnesses an depressing sight.


**I live to make you free…**

**USXUK **

**One-shot**

**Hetalia was made by Hidekaz Himeruya, I made no characters, just this story. Birds and Boats was made by Gregory and the Hawk.**

**NOT ME.**

**Otherwise Hetalia would be pure yaoi…**

**

* * *

**

"That's the end of the meeting everyone!" I grinned and gathered my folders and papers together, eager to get home and celebrate the 4th of July. It had been a perfectly normal world meeting. Ivan had scared the rest of the Soviet Union to the core. Ludwig was being sat on by an overjoyed Feliciano, still being glared at by Lovino and the whole Asian side of the world were arguing about who made what. Francis was occasionally flirting with every other nation in sight – female or male!

But something caught my eye; someone seemed so distant, empty and preoccupied.

Arthur.

He sat there.

Staring at his still full cup of Earl Grey tea. He hadn't had a sip of it. I wondered why.

It couldn't be.

He'd gotten over that long ago!

I forced myself to carry on as normal and leave to the parties held across my land. When I left, the room seemed empty, so I expected him to have left already. I managed to stroll to the elevator when I thought of something that seemed missing.

"Damn! My bomber jacket! Can't forget that."

I turned back and sprinted, hoping it was still in its place on my chair when I noticed a sound emitting from the room. It was someone whining or singing… I listened carefully to the music.

_"… Depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity…"_

I stepped a few steps closer to the conference room.

_"I live to make you free…"_

I couldn't deny it any longer. It had been Arthur! My former big brother, England. I crawled closer to the door for a listen.

_"If you be my star,_  
_I'll be your sky._  
_You can hide underneath me and come out at night…_  
_When I turn jet black and you show off your light,_  
_I live to let you shine._  
_I live to let you shine._

_But you can skyrocket away from me,_  
_and never come back if you find another galaxy,_  
_far from here with more room to fly,_  
_just leave me your stardust to remember you by…_

_If you'll be my boat,_  
_I'll be your sea,_  
_a depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity,_  
_ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze,_  
_I live to make you free._  
_I live to make you free._

_But you can set sail to the west if you want to,_  
_and past the horizon till I can't even see you,_  
_far from here where the beaches are wide,_  
_just leave me your wake to remember you by._

_If you'll be my star,_  
_I'll be your sky,_  
_you can hide underneath me and come out at night._  
_when I turn jet black and you show off your light._  
_I live to let you shine._  
_I live to let you shine._

_But you can skyrocket away from me,_  
_and never come back if you find another galaxy,_  
_far from here with more room to fly,_  
_just leave me your stardust to remember you by…_  
_stardust to remember you by…"_

My eyes filled with water to the brink of overflowing and I sobbed.

He still missed me.

He still cared for my existence.

I pushed the door open and saw an awkward sight. He was sitting in my usual seat, wearing my coat, crying. Crying! He was crying. There weren't any alcoholic beverages or alcoholic bottles anywhere. I couldn't believe my eyes. He really was depressed. I should have listened to Canada. How didn't I notice it? He glared at me. My eyes met those grass green ones but I could only see nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Alfred… You… You can't be here… You can't be real… my mind's just tricking me again… No, No. No!" His voice grew louder.

"ALFRED! PLEASE! COME BACK TO ME! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER! I MISS YOU! I'M SORRY!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, whimpering and dropping his head into his damp, wet hands. The table had a puddle formed on its shiny, wooden surface.

"I'm so sorry Arthur… I didn't know…" I whispered, my knees lost balance and I dropped to the floor, my eyes drawing out a few teardrops and a flashback.

"I won't allow it!"

"I-I can't do it! I can't kill you. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

I could see the same Arthur here.

In front of my very eyes.

Right now.

The person who raised me.

The person who's heart I tossed away.

I threw everything he was and had on that day.

At that moment.

I forced him to say goodbye to everything…

He only lives to make me free.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this one-shot. Please review and favourite.**

**This is my second fan-fiction so be nice.**

**=) **


End file.
